


Apple Cider and Maple Syrup

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [12]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Dad Ezra, F/M, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: part of my series on Tumblr
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Apple Cider and Maple Syrup

“Okay Littlest bird, that’s enough tv for now. The food will get cold.” 

You hear Ezra say from the kitchen. When you walk in, you stop in the archway, hands in your pockets as you smile at them. 

“And there she is, the Sun to my Moon! How did you sleep Gem?” The drawl of his words makes your heart flutter, just like the first day. 

“7 hours, uninterrupted. I can’t recall the last time that happened!” You beam as you enter the room. Inhaling the scent of waffles and Ezra’s delicious Maple Apple Cider. “Mmm, and you even made breakfast!” 

“Y/d/n and I decided, Mommy day was very much in order. It is our honor to treat you to a feast.” 

“Mommy! I made the waffles!” She declares with a proud grin. 

“Hmmm! I can’t wait to eat them!” You kiss her on the head and barely make it to your seat before Ezra pulls you into a kiss. You hum against his lips.


End file.
